Ayase D. Draco
|kanji= 綾瀬・D・ドラコ |romaji= ''Ayase Dī Dorako |race= Human |birthday= April 6th, X769 |age= 18 (Pre Timeskip) 25 (Post Timeskip) |gender= Female |height= 5'8" ft. (176cm) |weight= 140lbs (64kg) |eye color= Red-Brown |hair color= Dark-Blue |blood type= B- |unusual features= |affiliation= Swan Hymn |previous affiliation= |occupation= Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= Draco Family Drake Ivandish Belenus Adroushan |base of operations= Gecko's Island |relatives= Rebecca Emerald (Mother) Draco Family |sexuality= Heterosexual |alias= Demon Knight (魔騎士 Makishi) |magic= Take Over (Devil Soul) Requip (Huntress) }} Ayase D. Draco (綾瀬・D・ドラコ Ayase Dī Dorako) is a mage from the Swan Hymn guild, a resourceful mercenary, daughter of Dante D. Draco and Rebecca Emerald, being sister to Damon D. Draco and Lucian D. Draco. She is also the only granddaughter of Shan D. Draco and Lucia D. Draco. The former had trained her at the use of swords while the latter trained her in martial arts. She is also known as Demon Knight (魔騎士 Makishi) being a prominent user of Take Over Magic as well as Requip, she gained her alias due to her Demonic Take Over spells. Upon reaching the age of 15 she took the serious decision of becoming a Mercenary as well as becoming a Mage. After venturing into Fiore's lands, Ayase also joined the Swan Hymn guild. Appearance When she was five years old, Ayase got her hair tied in two thin pigtails by orange ties, her hair reached only her ears and she usually used a pinkish dress that reached her knees. Near the end of her dress, it possessed an white circular strand surrounding it. Her hair was shown to be dark blue colored and her eyes are brown mixed in with red. Back then, many would point out how she is cute and so, specially her familiars, boys at academy would often hand her a rose as a sign of affection. She would soon grow and develop into an slender, curvaceous young woman with her hair now longer and framin her face, said hair is held back with a hairpiece that was given to her by her grandmother Lucia. This was before she wanted to be any mage of sorts. Ayase also didn't care much if she was pretty or no, not because of her young age but because she really didn't like to be judged by her appearance After setting out to become a mage and a mercenary, her breasts were shown to be mid-sized as she wore an white tight kimono with large blue and black strings. Her legs and overall body were also much more noticeable as she began to receive post-cards from many guys that only complimented her in them. She had a black sash tied below her breasts' area. Ayase also got long blue reverse 3/4 sleeves with white borders on her arms, her pants were blue and tight as a large white strand of the upper kimono descended over it. She also got a magical flower on her hair which was now let loose and reached her butt area. Ayase carried around a black katana. According to Lucian, Ayase has dried her hair with black so she seems more like his and Damon's blood sister, although she would soon get rid of said drying and make her hair go back to its normal and beautiful tone. At this age, she would still get compliments from many people who got to know her, although she would just thank them and not talk about it. After the timeskip, Ayase gained a much more curvacious body. Bigger and noticeable breasts which earn compliments from many male, her hips are much larger as well as her legs. She gained an scar on the right side of her right leg on an unknown occasiation; Her hair is cut so that it reaches her neck only. Her normal outfit consists on a blue cape, an sleeveless white collar purple top that exposes her stomach, gray-like shorts which reach her thighs, black high heels which he had quite some skill in using, and a holster on her right leg in which she hides a knife. Ayase's battle outfit seems to be a black long coat with gold accessories and designs on it similar to an official's. Underneath it her clothes appear to be quite formal as she possesses a brown top with black buttons, a brown skirt which reached her thighs, long and tight black leggings which give a nice look of her lags and brown high heels. She also seems to wear an white now in front of her collar; Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic & Abilities At the start of her training, although Ayase had poor skills she demonstrated how quickly she could evolve. At academy, she was considered to be one of the best students due to her studying habit which improved her knownledge vastly, meaning she was only good on the mental stuff. However, after being introduced to magic by her grandfather, Ayase quickly learnt it and even developed her skills at atonishing speeds as she dedicated her time for studying and training. Ayase was referenced to as a Water Balloon, needing only a small incentivation. The bluenette would constantly be trained by her grandpa and also by the Gecko Island's local Rune Knights who saw potential in her skills. Due to being trained in various weapon-wielding, Ayase is shown to possess quite some good profficency at physical prowess. She is capable of holding many large things using her bare hands be it a very big weapon or some other metal object. The bluenette also developed her acrobacy skills and possesses smoothness when moving, using many parts of her body in order to perform incredible movements. Along with all that, Ayase is also quite resistant although not that much which is countered by the fact she uses heavy and urable items in combat. Ayase is also intelligent, said to earn her father's mind capabilities and analytical skills. In the midst of battle, the bluenette takes mental notes of many aspects of her opponent, using them against him/her in a variety of ways. This makes Ayase a very adapting mage, also evident in her type of Requip that changes to fit any situation. She has grown okay with the sudden changes, being even capable of predicting some. According to Dante, out of her siblings, Ayase has the most battle versatility. Physical Prowess *'Incredible Strength': *'Immense Speed': *'Immense Reflexes': *'Average Durability': *'Average Endurance': *'Notable Will & Pain Tolerance': *'Incredible Stamina': *'High Intellect': Ways of Combat *'Master Weapons Specialist': Ayase has shown to be a master when it comes to sword and lances. She has shown that she is capable of wielding both on multiple occasions. She has used her sword to take out multiple enemies. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Despite she is classified as a master with weapon-combat, Ayase has also proven to be a skilled meelee warrior. Ayase trained her hand to hand prowess mostly because of possible situations where she gets disarmed, then she still would be able to defend herself, Ayase can perform punches, kicks, throws and their variations in battle in anyway she wants or in anyway left. However, sometimes even though she is with her weaponry, Ayase will offenly mix up her meelee prowess with her swordsmanship. Magic Abilities *'Immense Magical Power': Magic Requip: The Huntress (換装:ザ・ハントレス Kansō: Za Hantoresu): Is a subspecies to Requip, exclusive to Ayase. It focuses on changing and adapting to any situation she faces. As a branch of the Requip magic, this one revolves around the summoning of weapons or armors during combat. The user is capable of storing any of them inside a pocket dimension which they can freely access. However, this specifical one differs from the regular requip because of its way of being used during combat. Much like its parent, its weapons or even armors will change forms depending on the situation that Ayase is facing. Each item is marked with a certain rune that instantly recognizes the type of situation and summons itself in battle, this means that Ayase has no control what weapon she may use during battle regardless of her mastery over the magic. Fitting to its name, The Huntress, this magic gives the user a really big variation of weapons such as swords and daggers for close combat or bows and spears for long-ranged combat. As she enters some kind of situation, Ayase's weapons will instantly change not counting her will to use some other weapon. In fact, despite this being a weakness, since the user can't control when and how the weapons change, Ayase has grown accostumed to it, not minding whenever it happens. In fact, for beginners, they'd possibly be annoyed by the sudden changes in weaponry whereas Ayase has adapted to it. Also showing how quick her battle-style can change. Ayase says she can store up to four types of objects per weapon type, including armors that she rarely use. Take Over ( Teiku Ōbā): Take Over allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. While not much is known about Take Over, it has been proven that it is extremely powerful, with multiple high-class mages knowing the magic and utilizing it in order to make a name for themselves. It allows the user to record and seal a monster's body part they have touched into their body, gaining the ability to subsequently transform their body into that of the creature; transformations seem to take place by tearing the user's clothes off and covering parts of their body or their whole body with many flames, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part or transformation. However, it can only draw out the power of beings that the user truly knows. *'Devil Soul' ( Debiru Sōru): Is Ayase's main spell in using Take Over, it allows her to take over a demon and many if not all of its traits, although she will still has her personality. Ayase is very skilled at the use of Take Over Magic. Her Devil Soul is similar to Mirajane's Satan Soul as they both are related to Demons. It basically consists on Ayase taking over the souls of demons using her Demon Factor in order to do it. Said factor also provides Ayase with an immunity to Demon's Particles, being capable of even recovering her health by absorbing them. She once stated that she is capable of temporarily employing an Etherious' curse although for a short amount of time and also not on the same degree of the original wielder. Equipment }} |-| Bows= Nebilim's Bow (ネビリムの弓 Nebirim no Yumi): Is a very rare bow-artifact said to hold in the power of the holy light. Legend says that it was crafted long ago by the God of Hunting, Nebilim, who supposedly used it on the Civil War centuries ago. Being built by one of the legendary smithers in the world, the Nebilim's Bow is supposed to be indestructible, though it was never confirmed. It has shown to be capable of making light arrow-constructs using the wielder's magical power, said arrows being quite fast due to their weight and also very powerful due to their light properties. Ayase has demonstrated that she can imbue any of her magical properties into a single arrow in order to have a variety of effects. }} Status Quotes Trivia *She is based off of Ain from the One Piece Series. *Since none of her familiars have dark-blue hair, it can be speculated Ayase's hair color came from her mother. *She is confirmed to be the author's very first character. **As such, she is the author's oldest character, wiki-wise. Category:DamonDraco Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Draco Family Category:Swan Hymn Member